This invention relates to improvements in material handling apparatus facilitating the transport, handling and installation of large and cumbersome articles and has particular advantage in application to the needs of the construction industry. For purpose of illustration, but not by way of limitation, the invention will be described in reference to a preferred embodiment designed to load and carry a concrete wall section to a place of use and to precisely install such wall section as and where required.
The prior art is replete with various equipment designed to assist in the handling of concrete structures. Such equipment has proven, however, to have severe limitations in use. This has been evidenced by difficulties in first loading the equipment with the difficult to handle material, difficulties in adjusting the load for proper transport, and difficulties in setting off the very heavy and unwieldy objects. As a matter of fact, in practice the loading, transport and unloading of concrete structures such as wall segments has required more than one piece of handling equipment. This has made the procedures involved not only difficult but time consuming and relatively costly.